Time To Save Our Love - Oneshot
by KimmieHaahrHansen
Summary: He needs to make it right. He needs to save it. This is a oneshot based on one of my favorite songs Time To Save Our Love.


**_Hey guys. I am kind of loving a song right now, which is called Time To Save Our Love by this Irish singer called Brian McFadden, and if you haven't heard the song, I highly suggest you do! It is so awesome! :-) _**

**_The bold parts, are pieces from the song._**

**Oneshot: Time To Save Our Love.**

**Austin P.O.V**

**_"Remember when we used to dance  
When we first met"_**

_"Dez. Can we please just go home. I am still trying to get over my break-up with Cassidy." I said sadly._

_"No, buddy. We are not leaving until you've found at least one girl to dance with." He said cheerily._

_"But –"_

_"No buts Austin. You need to get out more. It has been 3 months since the break-up. You need to get back on the horse." He said._

_And that's when I spotted her. She had brown hair with blonde highlights. She was wearing a black and white crop top, with striped green shorts. She was beautiful. And the way she moved was amazing. I walked slowly out to her on the dance floor._

_"Hey!" I yelled to her._

_"Hi!" she yelled back._

_"I'm Austin!" I yelled._

_"Ally!" she yelled back._

_"Can I buy you a drink?" I said._

_"Sure" she said while smiling._

_We walked over the bar. "So what can I get you?" I asked her._

_"A beer." She shortly said._

_"Alright. Two beers." I said to the bartender._

_We drank our beers quickly._

_"Would you like to dance?" she asked me._

_"I'd love that." I said._

_We walked over to the dance floor. And immediately, we started to grind against each other._

_We started to kiss. And I felt the sparks fly._

**_Six months later._**

**_"We used to talk all night and day  
Almost perfect"_**

_"Austin you need to move on from this. That is what your mother would have wanted before she died." Ally said to me. We had just been at my mother's funeral._

_"I know, Ally. But it's just so hard. She was the only one, who really supported me with my career choices." I said to her sadly._

_"I know that, baby. But now I'm here. And you need to know that I love you and that I'm here for you. And remember I am not trying to replace your mother okay? Besides I will always be there for you" she said._

_"Yeah. I know that and I love you too." I said with tears forming in my eyes._

_"Good. Do you want order dinner?" she asked._

_"Yeah sure. Let's order some Chinese." I said._

_The rest of the night, we sat in my bed in my apartment talking about everything and nothing._

**_Present_**

**_"But now I see you looking through me  
It's like you don't know me at all  
How come no one ever told me  
That I could end up walking alone."_**

****"What happened, Ally? Why won't you talk to me? What did I do wrong?" I asked her.

"You come home late at night! Drunk to be exact. And then when I actually ask you about it. You won't even talk to me! It's like I don't even know you anymore!" she said sadly, with a hint of anger in her tone.

"I think we should take a break. Just for a while. Because right now, I can't handle this. I –I need some time to figure things out." She said with tears in her eyes.

"No. No please don't baby I –" "Austin please. I think we both need some time." She said while walking towards the door.

"Please don't go, Ally." I said, but it was too late.

**_Time skip_**

**Ally P.O.V**

"Ally. You need to talk to him at some point." My best friend Trish said.

"No, Trish. Right now I just need some time to think this over. Go out with Dez. I know you want to. I'll be fine." I said.

**_"Sometimes I wonder if it's gone away the love  
Somehow the words got lost along the way my love  
Yeah I know it's sad but it's true  
We gotta rewind and start all over  
Turn back to page one  
Not gonna let you go  
It's time to save our love "_**

_"What happened, Ally? Why won't you talk to me? What did I do wrong?" Austin asked me._

_"You come home late at night! Drunk to be exact. And then when I actually ask you about it. You won't even talk to me! It's like I don't even know you anymore!" I said with sadness and anger_

_"I think we should take a break. Just for a while. Because right now, I can't handle this. I –I need some time to figure things out." I continued with tears in my eyes_

_"No. No please don't baby I –" he started, but I ended up interrupting him. _

_"Austin please. I think we both need some time." I said while picking up my bags and walking towards the door._

_"Please don't go, Ally." Austin said, but it was too late. I was already out of the door, of our apartment._

I wish we could just rewind it all and start over.

_Riiiing! Riiing! Riiiing! _ My phone rang. It was Austin. I decided to answer it.

"What do you want, Austin?" I asked him.

"Can we meet up? I need to tell you something, and I can't do it over the phone." He said anxiously. I was getting worried.

"Alright, Austin. Where do you want to meet?" I asked him.

"Where we had our first coffee date." He said slowly.

**Austin P.O.V**

"Where do you want to meet?" she asked.

"Where we had our first coffee date." I said slowly.

There was a short pause.

"Sure Austin. I'll meet you there in an hour." She said.

I quickly put on a purple shirt, my grey ripped jeans and leather jacket on.

I started to think about it. Us. The break. Why it happened.

Cassidy had just showed up at my doorstep. It was a week after I had just met Ally. It was 4 months after my mother's funeral. Ally and just moved in to my apartment.

_"What are you doing here Cassidy?" I asked her angrily._

_"I wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?" she asked._

_"Sure. But not for long. My girlfriend is going to come home soon." I said as I shoved her the kitchen. She sat down, while I was standing._

_"What was it, that you were going to tell me?" I asked her._

_"Two weeks after we broke up. I found out I was pregnant. At first I didn't want to tell you." She said._

_"Wait! What?! And you didn't even think about telling me, that I'm a father I can't –"_

_"I found out I was pregnant, because I had a miscarriage." She said._

_"And you still didn't think about telling me?! I can't believe that you tell me now. What did you think you could get out of that?!" I asked her._

_" I wanted you back, but what I can see from the pictures in the living room, you are very happy with your new girlfriend. And I can also see that I should've told you, when it happened." She said._

**_At the café_**

**Austin P.O.V**

**_"Well I'm down in the ditch like a soldier  
Cause I told ya, you're worth fighting for  
Oh yeah  
And I don't believe that it's over  
Let me show ya we can be more  
Oh yeah you don't need to look into me  
To see baby you are my world yeah  
So let's drag ourselves though this  
Cause baby losing this could be wrong"_**

"Why didn't you tell me this when it happened, instead of going out drinking and getting depressed?" she said. I had just told her about the Cassidy incident.

"Because. I was scared, but also pissed. I didn't know what to do. Dez doesn't even know about this." I said.

"But why did it take you so long to tell me? Why did I have to walk out that door and be depressed, for an entire freaking month?!" she asked me getting seriously pissed .

"Because I didn't know how to tell you. Hell I didn't even know how to wrap my head around this. But now I am telling you, because I sort of found a way to tell you." I said.

There was a brief pause.

"Look I'm not entirely willing to take you completely back. I think we should take it easy for a while. Start to date again, before I move in again." She said.

"Yeas! Yeas! That's enough for me, as long as there is some kind of hope." I said.

"Great." she said.

"Well then what are you doing next weekend?" I asked.

"Nothing ." she said.

"Great. Then I'll pick you up Saturday at 18.00 on a date. Dress comfortably. " I said.

"Okay. I'll see you then" she said.

**_Saturday night 18.00_**

**Ally P.O.V **

I decided to straighten my hair and make my make- up look natural. I put on a yellow tank top with a flowing yellow top with rhinestones at the neck on top. I pulled on blue ripped skinny jeans. My favorite black combat boots (That Austin got me for my birthday) and my brown leather jacket.

I saw Austin's truck. I grabbed my green bag and went out of the door of Trish's apartment.

**_2 hours later_**

Austin has so far been nothing but a gentleman. He opened the car door for me, payed for dinner (even though I insisted on paying) and he held my hand the entire night. Right now we're driving somewhere. I'm not quite sure where. He keeps on saying it is a surprise, but he also now I hate surprises.

"We're here, Ally." He said. And then I saw it. It was the beach. We had our first date here. He took me out to this little table, where the food was and we just sat there all night talking and eating.

We went out of the truck and he took my hand. He led me out to this little cabin. It has been a while since I have been here and I sure as hell don't remember this cabin. Maybe it was build in the mean while.

"You need to put this on." He said while handing me a scarf to put on my eyes.

I did as he told. He made sure I couldn't see a thing and led me through the door. It was warm. He led me through, what I think was a hall and took of the scarf.

And then I saw it. There as rose petals on the floor, a fireplace in the middle of the room. And a couch. It was beautiful. Tears started to form in my eyes.

"Hey. Why are you crying?" he asked.

"It's just all so beautiful. I don't know what to say." I said.

"I know you said that you need some time to forgive me, but I can't wait. I actually wanted to do this after you moved in, but I thought that it was too soon. So this is why I am asking you, not only to forgive me, but also to follow me in my life. Through the good things and bad things. Ally Dawson. Will you do the honor of becoming my future wife?" he asked. I was practically bawling now.

There was a brief pause.

"Hello? Ally?" he said.

"Y –Yes. Yes I'll marry you!" I said. "But you need to make one promise to me." I said.

"Yes of course. What is it?" he asked.

"From now on you have to tell me the truth. Because that is what started all of this." I said.

"I promise you." He said and pulled me in to a passionate kiss. One thing led to another and well you guess the rest.

**_Five years later:_**

**Austin P.O.V**

Ally and I have been married for three years and right now we are now in the hospital, since Ally is in labor.

"Austin it hurts!" she screamed. I wish I could do something, because I could see the pain in her eyes.

"I know, baby. I know. But only one more push. Then we have a little baby." I said.

"And push." The doctor said.

Then I heard little sound of crying. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Moon. You have healthy baby girl." The doctor said.

The doctor gave her to Ally, and then Ally started to cry. "Look what we made?" she said. "I know. I think I already now need to buy a gun." I said. Then she just started to laugh.

**_Hey guys. I hope you guys liked this. I sure loved writing it. I decided that the story needed to have a happy ending. Again the song of this story is called: Time To Save Our Love by Brian McFadden. Seriously if you haven't heard this song. Then I highly recommend it!_**

**_I am currently thinking of making a Christmas story. I am just not sure of how the plot should be. Right now I am thinking of one where Austin is in the army, and isn't sure of he will make it home for Christmas. But I just don't know._**

**_If you have any kind of suggestions. I am very open to them._**

**_-KimmieHaahrHansen :-)_**


End file.
